SMewtwo Blazin Blue
by Razaraga
Summary: This is very different from Remnant Red, it'll be... well, come and see.
1. Prologue

"Welcome, to the school of Beacon. My name is Ospin. I am the professor at this school. I am here to teach you about your capabilities of both yourselves and the creatures we call pokemon. Humans have been at odds with pokemon for centuries. There was a brief period of peace where the two got along, however, several new variants we refer to as Shadow Pokemon appeared. These are far more powerful and more dangerous. Some of the typical pokemon aid us in our everyday lives, however, humans are still mistrusting of them. That is why several individuals, known as Hunters and Huntresses are tasked with protecting the humans and the benevolent pokemon. It is here at this academy and its partners train these Hunters and Huntresses. Now, what is your name? Ruby, eh? Well, Ruby, welcome to Beacon Academy."

A/N: This will be very different from Remant Red… let's see where this universe goes, shall we?


	2. Chapter 1

The silver eyed girl woke up, yawning. She got out of bed, putting on her black dress and her red cloak.

"You up?" Her sister asked, her hair yellow and her eyes purple.

"Yep." the silver eyed girl said, grinning.

"Good." her sister said. "Well, I gotta head over there soon. You ready to go?"

"Yep.' She said, pumping a fist. "I'm gonna be a Huntress!'

"Yeah." her sister said. "Well, let's go then."

"Yay!" she cheered, grinning.

* * *

They arrived, the professor greeting them. After a rehearsed speech that her sister, Yang, whispered had been told for almost seven generations, they went to the classrooms.

 **POV SWITCH, 1st Person.**

I growled as I broke free again, dodging another device thrown at me and using **Protect** , glaring at the humans in the room.

They kept advancing, trying to restrain me. I kept my shield up, though I was visibly tired from all the times I escaped their 'devices'.

"It's tiring." one said, throwing one more.

It shattered through my shield, but I used **Shadow Ball** and **Quick Attack** , dodging the device and blowing a hole into the next room just big enough for me to get through, going into it quickly.

"What's that?" one of the students inside asked.

I growled, backing up into a corner, getting myself ready to fight if I needed to.

"Come here, little one." The professor said, coming over and picking me up gently.

"Ooh ooh!" a redheaded student said. "Can I hold it?"

"Okay." the professor said. "But, be careful."

I was extremely wary, but none of these humans had thrown any of the devices at me yet, so I let the red head hold me.

"So cute." She said, stroking me.

I let out a little purr/growl, leaning into her hand.

She grinned, continuing. Suddenly, the door was slammed open, making me tense and growl.

"There it is.' the person said, coming nearer.

I leaned into the red head, growling and glaring at the person.

"We need that." the person said, pointning at me.

"Why?" she asked.

"It's refused to be restrained." the person said.

"But, it's so cute.' the redhead said, grinning, scratching me.

"I think she's okay with it.' the professor said.

"Whatever." the person said, leaving.

I relaxed when the person left, nuzzling the red head a little.

She grinned, scratching me in between my ears. I closed my eyes, purring loudly.

"Seems it likes you." the professor said, impressed.

"Yay!" the redhead said, cheering. She held me, still scratching me.

I purred more, relaxing, falling half asleep because of how exhausted I was and going limp in her hold.

"Someone's tired." the redhead said, laughing as the professor went on in a lecture about capabilities and such.

I fell asleep in her hold, snoring softly and looking absolutely adorable.

She still held me, half listening. Afterwards, the students were ushered into another room in which several of the devices sat.

I opened my eyes, more rested, seeing the devices and glaring at them.

She noticed, looking at me, confused. I nuzzled her, going onto her shoulder.

She scratched me under my chin, grinning. I raised my head to accept the scratches, keeping myself aware just incase anyone tried catching me again.

The students all went over and picked up a device, minus the redhead, who was distracted by scratching me.

I nuzzled her when the started to leave, pointing at the leaving students.

"Oh yeah." She said, walking out.

I turned, smirking at the one device that would of been mine, shooting a **Shadow Ball** at it unnoticed and destroying it as we left the room.

"So" the professor said. "Now that you have chosen your pokemon, it is time for your journey to begin. You have all been given maps to aid you."

As soon as we got outside I immediately jumped down onto the ground, starting to leave.

"Where ya goin?" She asked, following me.

Seeing her following me, I sped up, trying to get away.

"Wait!" she called, running after me, trying to catch up.

I did not wait, turning into Jolteon as I used some electric dust energy I had stored, using **Thunder Shock** on her.

She was shocked, to say the least, her hair standing on end and her skeleton flashing for a second. She fell over, stunned.

I winced a little, changing back, thinking I had overdone it a little and walking up to her, a little concerned.

She sat up after a little bit, seizing once before turning to me.

"That was pretty cool." She said, grinning.

I blinked, a little surprised she just brushed it off.

"You and I could make a really good team.' She said, picking me up.

I tilted my head adorably, considering this. She grinned, scratching me under my chin again. I decided I could hang around for a while, purring and closing my eyes.

"Yay!" She said, grinning. "We're a team now. My name's Ruby. What's yours?"

I deadpanned at her, motioning to my pokemon form, inwardly cursing my lack of any Gravity or Smoke Dust at the moment.

"Oh yeah." She said, laughing at herself. "You can't talk. I forgot."

I smirked, giggling a little internally.

"Welp." Ruby said. "I guess I'll call ya Shifter. That sound good?"

I nodded, accepting the name for now and nuzzling her neck a little.

She grinned, scratching me.

"Yay!" she said. "So, what should we do first?"

I shadow boxed with my front paws, followed by pretending to lift weights.

"You wanna exercise?" She asked. "I guess we could do some training."

I shook my head, telling her to guess again.

"Uhh" She said, thinking. "You wanna fight someone?"

I made my front paws close together, telling her that she almost got it but not quite.

"Ooh ooh, I know." She said, getting excited. "You wanna go to the Gym."

I nodded, 'clapping' my front paws, petting her head with one.

"Yay!" She said, grinning as I pet her head.

I giggled amusedly, continuing.

She sat there, enjoying it. I began to wonder who the actual trainer was in this relationship.

I motioned for her to go to the gym now, stopping the pets.

"Aaawww" She said, pouting and crossing her arms. I nuzzled her, seeing her face was a little dirty and cleaning it.

"Yay." She said, hugging me with a grin on her face. I stopped licking her face when it was clean, hugging her back adorably, my small front legs around her neck.

She grinned wider, holding me close. I motioned for her to take us to the Gym already, before hugging her again.

After we broke hugs, she picked me up, carrying me to the Gym.

As we entered, she seemed to recognise the Gym leader.

"Hey, Yang!" She exclaimed, waving.

"Look who's here." Yang said, chuckling. "Here to challenge me?"

"Yep." Ruby said, grinning. "I'm gonna take your crest."

I jumped onto the battlefield, getting into a ready stance.

She sent out her pokemon, a Torchic. I narrowed my eyes, tensing, getting ready.

The torchic started with **Ember**.

I used **Protect** , blocking the attack, firing off a **Shadow Ball**.

The Torchic dodged, using **Fire Spin**. I yelped as it hit me, sending me back a bit, growling and using **Bite** , firing off another **Shadow Ball** at point blank.

The Torchic cried out in pain, using **Scratch** on me up close.

I used **Double Team** , a clone taking the hit instead, using **Tackle** and **Hidden Power**.

The Torchic was hit, falling over, fainted.

I puffed my chest out proudly, turning to the red head and beaming a little.

She grinned, giving me a double thumbs up. I ran over to her, rubbing against her legs.

She knelt down, scratching me between my ears. My leg thumped a little, closing my eyes and smiling.

"Well" Yang said, walking over. "Ya beat me, sis."

"Yay!" Ruby said, grinning.

"And, for that…" Yang said. "You get my crest."

Yang pulled out her crest, giving it to Ruby. Ruby put it in a case she had, scratching me.

"Oh" YAng said. "I almost forgot."

She tossed a dust crystal at Ruby, it accidentally hitting me due to a misthrow.

I caught it in my mouth, glowing red.

"Woah!" Ruby said. "New form. Cool!"

I was a flareon, but I seemed to be leaking flames, the dust on my forehead, seemingly attached as I roared, accidentally letting off a **Flamethrower**.

"Coool!" Ruby said, amazed.

"Seems it's changed to its Flareon forme." Yang said. "It's pretty hot if I do say so myself."

"Yep." Ruby said, feeling me. Her hand actually caught fire, the flames continuously coming off me.

"Hothothothothothot!" Ruby shouted, waving her hand rapidly until it was put out.

I whimpered, trying to rub against her legs to comfort her, but that only caught them on fire as well.

She smacked them to put them out. She then pat me to comfort me, her hand catching on fire. She shook it out, putting out the flames.

I quickly changed back into my Eevee form, nuzzling her legs.

She picked me up, scratching me. I purred, closing my eyes, putting the fire Dust in hammerspace.

"So" Ruby asked me. "What should we do now? Eat?"

I nodded, licking her a little affectionately.

"Yay." She said, grinning. "Let's get some eats!"

She ran out, us heading to get some food.

I nuzzled her in agreement, stomach rumbling.

We arrived at a food place, her ordering a huge burger and me one too.

The food was comically huge to me, it being as big as my head was.

She began devouring hers, enjoying it. When she looked back at me, my plate was spinning, and my burger was gone.

"Good?" she asked, her mouth full.

I nodded, nuzzling her, wrapping around her neck.

"Good." She said, grinning, scratching me.

I purred, kneading her. She grinned, scratching me more. I lay down around her neck, falling asleep and purring.

She laughed, following my lead and laying her head down on the table, falling asleep.

The owner, seeing her, called Yang, said leader coming and getting her sister, carrying her back to her place, setting me on top of her on her bed.

I shivered a little while later, half waking up and stumbling my way under something, feeling my head poke out a hole and nuzzling something I was laying on, hugging something.

Whatever was under me shifted slightly, not really affecting me.

I snuggled into whatever was under me, falling back to sleep.

* * *

I woke up extremely warm and comfy, purring in happiness.

The object under me shifted again as if laughing a little.

I nuzzled the object, hugging it, waking it up.

"Morning." Ruby said, the object being her. "You sure seem comfy. But, can ya come out so I can get dressed?"

I deadpanned at her, since she was still dressed from yesterday, since she was still in her adventure clothes because she fell asleep while we were eating.

"What?" She asked. She looked down, seeing herself still dressed. "Oh yeah. I fell asleep. Well, I need to grab a quick shower since that fire gym was really warm and I'm a little sweaty."

I pouted, refusing to get out of the top of her shirt, hugging her neck and nuzzling her.

"Well, I can't really shower with a shirt on, can I?" She asked, shrugging.

I pouted, letting go and squirming my way out, pouting and curling up at the end of the bed.

"Thanks." She said, taking her shirt of and heading to the shower.

I pouted more, huffing and kneading my spot, walking into a little circle again and closing my eyes, trying to fall asleep again.

She walked out when she was done, picking me up and stroking me. I seemingly ignored her, still pouting.

She scratched me, wrapping me up in the towel she had on, holding me close. I purred, rubbing into her naked chest, pawing at her breast curiously, a curious expression on my face.

"Careful.' She said, chuckling. "I need those." I pawed one curiously again, watching as it bounced a little.

"Hey." She said, laughing. "Careful with those."

I pawed them, nuzzling them. She hugged me, scratching my ears.

I curiously pawed the nubs at the center of them, tilting my head.

"Alright, that's enough for now." She said, scratching me. "I gotta get dressed. Can't walk to breakfast in a towel."

I purred, closing my eyes and stopping.

She placed me on the bed, getting dressed and picking me up again. I immediately went into her shirt, poking my head out the top and looking up at her adorably.

"Cozy?" She asked. I nodded, squirming into a comfortable position, looking extra adorable as I did.

"Breakfast time!" She shouted, running down to the table.

I let out a little yip in agreement, nuzzling her neck.

She scratched me, Yang bringing her breakfast.

"Yay!" Ruby cheered, pumping a fist. As she went to eat, I snatched the food in my mouth and ate it so fast she didn't notice.

"Huh?" She asked." Where'd it go?"

I smiled innocently at her, nuzzling her neck again, giggling internally.

"Keep an eye on it. She said as she grabbed another bite. "See if you can see where it goes."

I nodded, snatching it again.

"Where'd it go?" She asked. "Did you see it?" I nodded, patting my stomach.

"Well" She asked. "Where'd it go?"

I motioned to my stomach, smirking mischievously.

"You ate it?" She asked, laughing and flicking my nose gently. "You sneak."

I scrunched my face up, looking at my nose, looking cute and adorable.

"So cute.' She said, grinning as she ate some food while I was distracted.

I noticed, pouting and crossing my front legs after moving them out of her shirt, pouting adorably.

She grinned wider, touching my nose again. I scrunched up my nose again, pawing at it adorably.

She ate more, scratching my ears. I closed my eyes and purred, when we heard a voice.

"Ruby" the voice came, a questioning tone in it. "What is that pokemon doing in your shirt?"

"O-oh" Ruby said, her tone suddenly shifting as I felt her get warmer and her heart eat faster. "H-hi, Weiss."

I looked up at her curiously, seeing her face red, looking from her and Weiss a couple times, before I grinned, chuckling teasingly.

"Hi" Weiss said, still confused as to why I was where I was. "So, what's your pokemon doing in your shirt?"

"U-uh." Ruby said, stuttering. "I-it likes it… I guess."

"You find no problems with it?" Weiss asked.

"N-no." Ruby said. "I-it's comfortable, s-so I let it."

"Ruby." Weiss said, chuckling with a sigh. "What are we gonna do with you?"

I yipped in amusement, snuggling into Ruby. Ruby scratched me, chuckling nervously.

Getting her attention, I motioned to her and then Weiss, making a kissy face.

Ruby turned redder, putting a hand over my face. I yipped in surprise, squirming.

She scratched my ears after that. I immediately relaxing, purring and leaning into her hand.

"Uh, Ruby" Weiss asked, confused. "Why are you covering your Eevee's face like that?"

"N-no reason." Ruby said quickly.

"Okay then." WEiss said, confused. "So, how many Gyms have you beaten?"

"O-one." Ruby said.

"Better hurry." Weiss said." You'll be left in the dust."

I stuck my tongue out at Weiss, shooting her a razberry.

She was unfazed, Ruby still blushing. I started to charge a **Shadow Ball** at her.

Ruby noticed, scratching my ears again, distracting me, the **Shadow Ball** dissipating.

I purred, back leg thumping in her shirt.

She continued, Weiss leaving.

"I'll see you on the road." She said. "Don't be late."

"O-okay." Ruby said. I shot a **Shadow Ball** at her, but missed, it passing by her head.

Ruby eeped, scratching me more. I purred louder, leg thumping harder into Ruby's stomach.

She laughed, intensifying her scratches. Which only made me thump my leg more.

"That feels funny.' she said laughing.

I smiled, continuing. She kept scratching, grinning at me. I started falling asleep, tucking my forelegs back into her shirt and closing my eyes, snoring softly and adorably.

She grinned, stroking me for a minute before standing up and stretching.

She went to her bed, falling on her bed backwards and snoring for a quick nap.

I shook her awake, motioning that she still had to go see her girlfriend.

"Huh?" She asked, confused, just waking up. Rolling my eyes, I did a kissy face at her.

"O-oh yeah." She said, blushing.

I seemed amused but still half asleep, sleepily nuzzling her neck.

She scratched my forehead, letting me sleep as she stood up, walking outside.

I snored softly in her shirt, my asleep face looking adorable.

She rubbed my head as she met Weiss, waving, turning a little redder. I nuzzled her hand lazily in my sleep.

"You're late." Weiss said, raising an eyebrow.

"Y-yeah.' Ruby said. "Kinda took a nap."

"Ruby…" Weiss said, sighing. I tossed and turned a little in Rubys shirt, trying to get more comfortable.

Ruby rubbed me, holding me a little. I snuggled into her hold, snoring softly.

"W-welp." Ruby said, laughing nervously. "What should we do?"

"You should put your pokemon in a sling." Weiss said. "Someone''s going to say something about that."

"S-sure." Ruby said. "Let's go."

I felt myself get moved in my sleep, feeling more comfy and smiling adorably, leaning on Ruby a little in the sling, pawing her occasionally in my sleep adorably.

She grinned, stroking me. I purred in my sleep, vibrating.

She scratched me, her and Weiss walking together.

"Where we going?" Ruby asked.

"Weren't you paying attention?" WEiss asked. "We're going to the Gym."

"O-oh yeah.' Ruby said. I seemed to snicker in the sling, but when they looked I was sleeping peacefully again.

Ruby scratched me between my ears. I purred more, vibrating more.

She laughed, scratching more. I purred more, vibrating even more and nuzzling against her.

They arrived at the Gym, walking in.

Blake was there, waving as they came in.

I shuffled, blinking adorably as I slowly woke up, looking around confusedly.

"We're at the Gym.' Ruby said.

I yawned as I woke up, hopping onto the ground and shaking myself awake.

"Well" Blake said." You guys are here to challenge?"

"Yep." Ruby said, ginning.

"Weiss" Blake asked. "You seen those _roses_ out by your house?"

Weiss blushed the slightest, Ruby not noticing.

"Yeah." She said, nodding, a little quick.

I tilted my head in amusement at this, smirking, before I got ready to fight.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Yep." Ruby said, nodding.

Blake sent out her pokemon, a Liepard. I used **Swift** , sending stars at the cat pokemon.

It dodged, firing **Dark Pulse** at me. The stars rebounded as I used **Protect** , hitting the pokemon in the back as I blocked the pulse.

The Liepard rushed forward, using **Crunch** on me. I barely dodged, using **Quick Attack** on it.

It jumped back, using **Feint Attack** , hitting me hard. I rolled backward, getting up with a growl, rapid firing **Shadow Ball** at it.

It dodged most of them, taking a few hits, its Dark typing shielding it slightly.

I used **Dig** while it was distracted, using **Quick Attack** as I came up from under the pokemon, sending it flying.

It turned, sending another **Dark Pulse** at me. I used **Protect** again, blocking the attack.

It used **Feint** , shattering my **Protect** and striking me.

I growled, skidding back, firing **Swift** rapidly at it.

It dodged quickly, using **Crunch** on me. I took the hit, wincing in pain, the **Swift** s I shot hitting it in the back and causing it to faint, me limping a little.

"You okay, Shifter?" Ruby asked, coming over and picking me up.

I winced, seeming to favor one leg.

"Oh, don't worry." She said, holding me. "We'll getcha all fixed up."

I whimpered in pain, ears going down as I nuzzled her.

"Don't worry." She said, scratching me. "It'll be alright."

"You did pretty good." Blake said, coming over to us. "You get my crest."

She held her crest out to Ruby, also tossing a smoke dust capsule to her.

I caught the smoke dust, changing into umbreon quickly and using **Moonlight** , feeling myself get better, changing back and nuzzling Ruby.

"Feel better?" Ruby asked, holding me and scratching my ears.

I nodded, before I yelped, stumbling out of her hold and falling, grabbing onto something as I fell and pulling it down with me.

"Still wearing the snowmen, I see." Yang said, walking up behind us. Blake and Yang were snickering and Weiss was a little red.

"They're a little small." Yang said." Someone washed 'em too high."

"Or, just so she could wear 'em every day.' Blake said, her and Yang snickering.

Ruby was the color of her cloak, pulling her skirt back up.

"To be fair" Yang said. "I'd wear mine every day if they were a present and I really liked them."

"Or the giver.' Blake muttered to her, the two of them bursting out laughing.

I seemed to be snickering from the floor, enjoying this situation.

"Y-Yang!" Ruby said, embarrassed.

"Alright.' Yang said, stopping. "WE'll stop. We'd get embarrassed if it happened to us too."

I got a evil look on my face, looking up at Yang and Blake. I used **Double Team** , **Quick Attack** , and **Iron Tail** , blurring past the two, and nothing seemed to happen for a couple seconds… until their clothes shredded apart, leaving them in just their underwear.

"Well" Ruby said, her and Weiss snickering now. "The shoe's on the other hand… no wait, that's not right."

Yang and Blake looked at each other, blushing a little.

"This was supposed to happen later.' Yang said, her hand behind her head, a nervous laugh coming from her throat.

"Yeah." Blake said, a nervous chuckle coming from her as well. "So… where's the one that did it?"

"There." Yang said, pointing to me.

"Well then." Blake said, picking me up. "You're not being a nice Eevee, are you?"

I tilted my head, ear flopping, somehow successfully feigning innocence.

"Look" Blake said, not being so easily fooled. "I put up with a lot, but naive I am most certainly not."

I used **Baby-Doll Eyes** , looking at her with the same innocent confused look.

"Whatever." She said, tossing me to Ruby, who caught me.

I yelped, snuggling into Ruby and giving her a similar look, pawing at her.

"Nice job.' She whispered to me, grinning and scratching me.

I smiled, closing my eyes and purring, leaning into her hand and vibrating.

"Well, nice job on the win, sis." Yang said.

"Thanks." Ruby said, grinning.

"Let's grab the changes of clothes we left in here and go." Blake said, her and Yang heading to the back.

However when they got there, the spares were gone.

"Oh joy." Blake said. "Welp, I'm gonna grab a blanket."

When she went to where the blankets were, the're weren't any.

"And, I guess we stay here until your sister comes back with extra clothes." Blake said.

I walked up to them, a spare of clothes suddenly in my mouth, having found it on top of a locker.

"Thanks." Blake said, taking them and patting my head.

I beamed, before going off and finding a pair of spare clothes for Yang, taking them to her.

"Thanks." Yang said.

I beamed at her, waiting for her to pet me or something.

She scratched me, nudging me towards Ruby. I nuzzled Ruby, pawing at her leg adorably.

She picked me up, laughing and scratching me.

"I'm gonna go sleep before I hit the next gym." She said, taking me home.

"I guess I could use one too." Weiss said, yawning.

"Well" Yang said, snickering. "You have the keys to my place."

Weiss blushed a little before heading out the door, Blake and Yang following suit.

A/N: Have a chapter


	3. Chapter 2

I squirmed where I was asleep, feeling something on top of and below me.

Both objects shifted, one rolling off save a small part.

I snuggled in between the objects, comfortable now that only the smaller bit was on me. One sounded like it was snoring. Eventually both woke up at the same time.

I could _feel_ the heat coming off of both of them.

I opened my eyes, looking back and forth at Ruby and Weiss and smirking, pulling a camera out of nowhere and quickly jumping up, turning mid air and taking a picture, the camera vanishing back where I got it when I was done.

Ruby turned to me, flicking my nose. I scrunched my face up adorably, pawing hers back.

She laughed, scratching me. I nuzzled the hand sleepily, yawning again.

She laughed, continuing. I sleepily nuzzled her hand, purring and passing out.

She pulled me over onto herself, still really warm from their blushing. I smiled, snuggling into the comfortable warmth.

"S-so" Ruby said. "Th-that happened."

"Y-yeah." Weiss said, actually stumbling over her words.

"S-so" Ruby said. "I-I'm kinda hungry…"

"M-me too.' Weiss said. "L-let's go get some food."

They got up, Ruby carrying me to the breakfast table, Yang setting food in front of us.

Ruby held some up to me, touching my nose a little bit.

I blinked awake cutely, seeing the food and opening my mouth.

Ruby put it in my mouth, touching my nose. I ate it adorably, pawing sleepily at her hand.

She scratched me, grinning. I purred, leaning against the hand, smiling.

She held another one to me, eating her own food. I ate it, before I got an idea, using **Quick Attack** , I vanished from their sight and pushed Ruby and Wiess' heads together, making sure only their lips touched.

Their eyes widened, them jumping backwards, turning deep red.

I snickered where I was, smirking.

"Nice." Yang whispered, walking by.

Both Ruby and Weiss were sputtering, trying to say something, anything, but they couldn't figure anything out.

I rolled my eyes, making them kiss again and then appearing on Yangs shoulder, looking innocent.

They turned away from each other, both redder.

I snickered again, jumping down from Yangs shoulder and walking up to the two, nuzzling them.

Ruby scratched me, Weiss follwing suit, both trying to distract themselves.

I happily took the scratches, leg thumping loudly against the table.

Ruby laughed, continuing. I closed my eyes, leaning into their hands and purring loudly.

Yang and Blake were laughing, holding onto each other for balance.

I smirked, vanishing and reappearing so fast nobody notice I moved, the two laughing people suddenly only in their underwear and kissing with their arms wrapped around each other.

Their eyes widened, them pulling back.

"You know" Blake said, them not letting go. "I kinda wanted this to happen with me knowing it's happening."

"Same here." Yang said.

I snickered, vanishing again, Blake suddenly on top of Yang on the floor, Blake holding Yangs hands above her head.

"And, now I know something's going on.' Blake said. "I'm fast, but not this fast."

My snickering caught their attention, me still enjoying the scratches.

"You have something to do with this?" Blake asked. I immediately played innocent, enjoying the scratches.

"So" Ruby asked, wanting to cut the tension. "What's next?"

I made the same motions that I did for wanting to fight a gym last time, fully awake now.

"Ooh.' Ruby said. "You ready to exercise?"

I face-pawed, sighing.

"So" She said. "You don't want to excercize, is that what you're saying?"

I gave up, walking off, annoyed, going towards the bedroom.

"Where ya goin?" She asked me.

I simply kept walking, jumping into the bed and grabbing the blanket, pulling it down under the bed and making what looked like a little nest and curling up in it, snoring.

Ruby walked into the room, looking for me.

"Shifter? She asked.

I grumbled, staying in my make _shift_ nest, ignoring her, a bit of the blanket peeking out from under the bed.

"There you are." She said, crawling under the bed. "Whatcha doin'?"

I stood up, walking in a circle and laying back down, resting my head on my front paws.

"Ah.' She said. "You wanna nap?" I nodded, kneading the spot I was in.

"Okay." She said. "I'll nap too."

When she tried to sleep with me under the bed, I pushed her out before going back in, kneading the spot again.

"Aww.' She said, pouting.

She took the blanket, keeping it in a nest like form, and putting it on the bed, curling into it.

This also caused her to curl around me, making me lean into her, nuzzling her as I started to fall asleep,

:Ruby" Weiss said, coming in. "We have to get the crests, remember?"

"Huh?" Ruby said, confused. "Oh yeah." I refused to move, comfortable now.

"Let's go!" Ruby shouted, picking me up and carrying me out the door.

I pouted, crossing my front paws and pouting adorably, so adorable that I somehow managed to use **Baby-Doll** **Eyes** by accident.

"So cute." She said, scratching me.

I purred, immediately stopping and enjoying the scratches as we got into the gym.

"Well" Glynda, the Leader, said, impressed. "Ruby, our newest recruit. How very interesting that you've managed to be the one to be here."

"Yep." Ruby said, grinning.

I jumped down, getting in a battle ready stance.

Glynda sent out a Kadabra. I glowed, turning into Umbreon.

The Kadabra shot **Focus Blast** at me. I used **Quick Attack** , appearing behind it and using **Dark Pulse** rapidly, hitting the Kadabra multiple times.

The Kadabra fell over, turning and hitting me with a point blank **Focus Blast**.

I skidded back, growling, using **Payback** and following it with a **Dark Pulse** while it was distracted with the first move.

It threw up a **Protect** , using **Recover** and then **Miracle Eye**.

I used **Protect** myself, using **Dig** and coming up behind it, spamming **Dark Pulse** into it's back, making it look like it was about to feint before, without giving it time to recover, using **Giga Impact**.

It fell over, looking like it was fainted. I puffed my chest out proudly, returning to Ruby and nuzzling her.

"You did it." She said, scratching me.

"You'd think." Glynda said crossing her arms.

I tilted my head curiously, before I tensed, using **Protect** and blocking the attack the supposedly downed pokemon sent, using **Hyper Beam**.

It used **Protect** , then using **Kinesis** on me.

I grunted in annoyance, using **Snarl** , firing off a combined **Dark Pulse** and **Shadow Ball**.

It used **Protect** , sending five **Focus Blasts** at me, me being unable to dodge due to **Kinesis**.

I used **Protect** , grunting in annoyance again, using **Psychic** , throwing it against the walls, floor and ceiling.

It used **Disable** , using **Recover** and then more **Focus Blasts** as well as using **Psychic** to fling me into them.

I used **Protect** , putting more energy into it then usual, using **Torment,** following it up with a **Feint Attack**.

The Kadabra used **Disable** , followed by **Focus Blast**. I used **Protect** , using **Giga Impact** to finally take it out.

"Impressive." Glynnda said, nodding. "You've managed to defeat my Kadabra. You've earned my crest."

She tossed her crest along with a Gravity Dust crystal.

I caught the Gravity Dust crystal after changing back into Eevee, turning into Espeon. " _Hello._ " I said to Ruby.

"Hi.' She said, apparently unfazed by the fact that I was 'talking' to her.. The others were a little shocked though, though, not overly so.

"You did good.' She said, scratching me.

I leaned into the scratches, smiling a little. " _It has been too long since I could speak to someone again._ " I said.

"Cool." Ruby said, picking me up.

I glowed again, seeming to try to change into a different form, getting partly there before it seemed to fail, me snapping back to Espeon and shaking my head, groaning a little in pain.

"You okay?" Ruby asked, looking at me.

" _I tried to see if I could go into a different form I used to use, apparently not yet_." I told her.

"Oh.' She said. "Well, maybe you'll get there."

I seemed disappointed I couldn't, relaxing against her as I turned back to Eevee.

She kept scratching me, grinning. I nuzzled her, yawning tiredly.

She grinned, holding me and walking out with the rest of the group.

Outside, there was a black haired woman in a red dress.

"Hi" Ruby said, walking by.

"You seem like a competant Huntress." the woman said, sending out her pokemon, a Tyranitar. However, there was something off about this Tyranitar.

I growled at it, turning into Espeon and jumping down, looking tired still but ready to fight.

I attacked me with a **Crunch**. I dodged, using **Hyperbeam**.

It tanked the 'Not very effective' attack, slashing at me with **Shadow Claw**.

I used **Dig** , avoiding the attack and appearing behind the dinosaur, using **Signal Beam**.

It used **Protect** , turning and using its own **Hyper Beam**.

I didn't react in time, yelling in pain and skidding back.

It paused for a couple seconds, immediately using **Crunch** on me. I yelped in pain again, turning back into Eevee and lying limply on the ground.

"Shifter!" Ruby called, worried.

"So much for your champion." The woman said, recalling her Tyranitar and leaving.

Ruby ran over to me, picking me up and holding me. I looked up at her weakly, whimpering in pain.

She scratched me, hushing me and holding me close.

I whimpered more, whole body in pain, starting to bleed from a bite wound.

"Don't worry." Ruby said." I got something for ya."

She pulled out a berry, holding it up to me. I tried to eat it, but was too weak to get it in my mouth, whimpering in pain again.

She put it in, helping me chew.

It seemed to help a little, but not much, the wound still open and bleeding.

She pulled out some bandages, wrapping it up.

I whimpered again, ears down, blinking my eyes tiredly and weakly trying to move only to flop back into her.

"Just go to sleep." Ruby said." You'll feel better later.'

I didn't bother nodding, allowing myself to pass out against her, whimpering again.

She held me, carrying me into the room and placing me on the bed.

I whimpered again, still in pain.

"Shh." She said, stroking me in my sleep. That seemed to calm me a little, me leaning slightly into her hand in my sleep.

She continued until she fell asleep herself.

* * *

When I woke up, I was still in pain, but less so, wincing as I got up and whimpering a little.

Ruby was still conked out next to me, snoring.

I limped over to her, nuzzling her awake and whimpering again.

"What's up/" She asked, yawning awake. "You feel better?"

I nodded, wincing and whimpering again, lying back down.

"Good.' She said, scratching me. "You want another berry?"

I nodded again, nuzzling her, causing pain to flare through me and me to whimper again.

"Don't worry." Ruby said, holding one out to me. "Have this." I ate the berry, feeling better but still hurting.

"Good?" She asked. I nodded, nuzzling her again, before limping to the edge of the bed and looking down warily.

"Wanna go to the table?" She asked.

I nodded, walking back over to her and going into her shirt again.

"Alright then." She said, getting up and heading to the table.

"Looks like someone's cozy.' Yang said, seeing me.

I stuck my tongue out at her, snuggling into Ruby more.

Ruby scratched me while Weiss rolled her eyes, going back to her eating.

I purred a little, leaning into Rubys scratches.

She laughed, holding up another berry for me. I happily ate the berry, feeling a little better.

"So" Ruby said. "What should we do now?"

I shrugged, snuggling into her shirt more.

"Wanna get ice cream?" Ruby asked. I nodded, nuzzling her and licking her face a little, somehow making Weiss jealous.

Ruby scratched me, all of us going out for ice cream. She got me a cone, holding it to me.

I ate it adorably, getting some on my face.

She grinned, wiping it off. I squirmed as she cleaned it off, scrunching my face up.

She scratched me after she was done, laughing. I closed my eyes and purred, leaning my head into the scratches.

She laughed more, scratching me under my chin. I purred louder, leg thumping against her.

She stroked me now, rubbing in circles. I purred even louder, thumping against her harder, tongue lolling out of my mouth.

She grinned, touching my nose.

I scrunched my face up super adorably, pawing at her hand.

She caught my paw in two fingers, holding me. I tilted my head curiously at this, pawing at her fingers with my other hand, looked so so adorable I could cause nosebleeds.

She grinned, tossing a berry at me. I didn't notice it till it hit me in the face, blinking and looking around confusedly.

"It's on the ground." She said, pointing.

I reached for it from in her shirt adorably with one paw, the other in her fingers still.

She knelt down, picking it up for me. I ate it happily, smiling.

"Good?" She asked.

I smiled, nodding, hugging her hand adorably.

"Good." She said. Weiss was awkwardly standing nearby, trying to think of what to say.

I tilted my head, disappearing and reappearing too fast for them to notice, making Weiss kiss Ruby again.

They jumped back, both beet red. I giggled, snickering in her shirt.

"Uh-I-uh" they said, not looking at each other. I rolled my eyes, hugging Ruby reassuringly.

She hugged back, still blushing. I motioned for her to talk to Weiss, giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"What?" She asked, confused. I gestured again, her getting it this time.

"U-uh, Weiss." Ruby said, trying to figure out what to say.

"Yeah?" Weiss asked, barely looking at Ruby.

"W-well" Ruby said, rubbing her arm. "I-I kinda...like you…"

Weiss just stared at Ruby, what she said registering a minute or so later.

She blushed, Ruby blushing as well. I snickered, nuzzling her.

Weiss thought for a second, trying to figure out what to say too.

"I-uh, Ruby" She stuttered. "I-I kinda like you too."

"Yay!" Ruby exclaimed, grabbing her in a big hug.

I eeped, being squeezed between the two of them, struggling.

Ruby moved a little, giving me a little air. I inhaled air greedily, sighing in relief.

They were still hugging when Yang and Blake came out, amused.

I waved to the two from in between Ruby and Yang, telling them just who caused this.

"Nice." Yang said, grinning.

I smiled, getting out of Rubys shirt so she and Weiss could hug each other closer.

Yang tossed me a berry, her and Weiss grinning.

I caught it mid air, doing a backflip.

* * *

Things went in a similar manner for the rest of the gyms, me almost losing a couple of times, until we finally got to the final gym, seeing a familiar figure.

"Hello, Ruby." Ozpin, the leader said.

I got ready to fight, excited for a tough fight.

"I've seen you progress." Ozpin said, nodding. "You've come a long way."

"Yep." Ruby said, grinning.

"Well" Ozpin said." Here's one of your final challenges."

He sent out a Pidgeot. I smirked, changing into Jolteon, shooting a **Thunder** at the flying type.

It dodged, using **Sand Attack** on me. I used **Agility** , the world slowing around me, me side-stepping the attack and charging the flying type, letting off another **Thunder** right next to it.

It dodged, using a point blank **Sand Attack** on me. I used **Protect** quickly, using **Thunderbolt** a couple times, shocking the flying type greatly.

It used **Hurricane** on me, damaging me a lot, following it up with **Quick Attack** and **Sand Attack**.

I grunted in pain, dodging the last two attacks, using **Thunder Wave** , paralysing the bird and then spamming **ThunderBolt** and **Thunder** on the pokemon.

It used **Protect** , then using **Toxic** on me. I dodged, using **Double Team** , shooting **Charge Beam** multiple times at the pokemon, hitting it.

It was panting a great deal, shooting off a last ditch **Hurricane**.

I used **Protect** , finished it with a **Quick Attack**.

It fainted, me securing victory,

"Congratulations.' Ozpin said, nodding.

"Nice." Ruby said, picking me up and hugging me. I nuzzled her right back, smiling proudly, turning back into Eevee.

"Seems you have earned my crest." Opin said, tossing both that and air dust at Ruby.

I jumped at the air dust, immediately starting to glow… though I seemed in pain, yelping and sitting, holding my head with my forepaws.

"You okay?" Ruby asked me.

I glowed more as I grew, almost looking humanoid now.

"Woah!" Ruby said. "That's so cool! That one's the best!"

I stopped glowing… revealing a naked human with a mewtwo tail and mewtwo 'ears' at the top of my head, hair a violet, my eyes the same color.

Thankfully, Ospin had left, Ruby, Weiss, YAng, and lake all looking at me, a little shocked.

I groaned in pain, my voice sounding horrible and me wincing in pain at it's use, me holding my head with my left hand, sitting up slumped on the floor.

"Shifter…?" Ruby asked.

I looked up at the sound of my name, tilting my head curiously, only to wince in pain again, clutching my mid back length hair.

"Let's just get you home." Ruby said, picking me up and covering me with her cloak.

I blushed a little, finally realising I was naked, hiding my face in her shoulder and curling my tail around myself.

"Ah, don't worry." Ruby said. "We'll get ya something nice."

I smiled a little, snuggling into her cloak, trying to make it easier for her to carry me.

"So" Ruby said. "You got a favorite color?"

I pointed to my hair, not wanting to damage my voice by talking more.

"Alright then." Ruby said, grinning. "I think I saw something that'd fit you."

I tilted my head curiously, wondering how she knew it would fit me considering I just got into this form.

"Ah ah ah. "She said. "No hints." I pouted cutely, crossing my arms.

"Don't worry." She said. "You'll love it." I decided to trust her, resting my head on her shoulder.

We got home, her putting me on the couch and heading out, returning with a light purple frilly dress along with lavender colored socks and shoes and white pants as well as light purple underwear.

I took the clothes, pretending to not notice I was essentially flashing my private bits to everyone again.

They really didn't seem to notice as Ruby put her cloak back on.

I quickly put the clothes on, doing a little twirl as if to ask how I looked.

"Nice.' Ruby said, giving me a double thumbs up.

I blushed at the compliment shyly shuffling in place

"Ice cream time!" Ruby shouted, practically dragging me and Weiss to the ice cream shop.

My eyes widened, me falling and landing on my side, yelping in pain as she dragged me.

She stopped, picking me up and putting an arm around my waist, semi-carrying me.

I blushed in embarrassment, looking down, frustrated that I probably had to re-learn how to walk on two legs.

"So" Ruby asked as we got into the shop. "What do ya want, Shifter?"

I pointed at the vanilla, since I still didn't want to speak.

"Alright then.' Ruby said. "And, I already know Weiss likes Strawberry, just like meee!"

Weiss rolled her eyes, a smile on her face.

I started to eat my ice cream, being careful not to fall

Ruby had an arm on my shoulder, seemingly recognizing the problem.

She and Weiss got their ice cream, Ruby stealing a few licks of Weiss's every so often, to which Weiss would react by putting her ice cream up to Ruby's nose, Ruby trying to reach it with her tongue, but failing, to which Weiss would lick it off, causing Ruby to get a funny, dopey look on her face.

I giggled at them, but for some reason felt a strange feeling which made me confused.

"How's your ice cream?" Ruby asked me.

I gave her a thumbs up, finishing the ice cream.

"Good." She said, her and Weiss finishing theirs. I tried to walk on my own, only to fall on my face, whimpering.

"You okay?" Ruby asked, picking me up.

I shook my head, nose a little bloody, sniffling.

"Don't worry." She said, holding up a handkerchief to my nose. "You're gonna be fine."

I sniffling again, taking the handkerchief, wiping my nose.

"Feel better?" Ruby asked. I nodded, blushing a little and smiling greatfuly at her.

"Good.' She said, patting my head.

I blushed more at the contact, shuffling in place.

"So" Ruby said. "Sushi?"

"Sure." Weiss said, shrugging.

"How about you, Shifter?" Ruby asked. I nodded, looking a little eager.

"Good.' Ruby said, dragging us again, making sure I didn't fall.

I blushed more at the extra attention, feeling really shy.

"You okay?" Ruby asked when we got there. "You're kinda quiet. Like more so than you normally are… and, were you always that red color?"

I smiled reassuringly and shyly at her from where I was looking at the floor, shooting a glance at her.

"Okay.' She said, taking it, pulling us into the restaurant. "Let's get sushi!"

I sat across from them, kicking my feet and accidentally hitting Weiss.

"Ouch." Weiss said, looking down. "Careful."

I shrunk a bit, looking down and away, a embarrassed and sorry look on my face.

"Hey" She said. "It's fine. But, you could hurt someone."

I smiled, blush dieing down a little.

"So" Ruby said. "Who wants a jumbo order? Cause I do!"

I raised my hand shyly, smiling shyly.

"Alright!" Ruby said, pumping a fist.

"Sure.' Weiss said. "Why not?"

I shuffled awkwardly in my seat, squirming a little and looking around shyly.

"What's up?" Ruby asked me.

I shrugged shyly, shrinking in on myself.

"Okay." Ruby said. "If you wanna talk about it, just say so."

I nodded, smiling at her, getting a strange feeling and frowning inwardly in confusion.

"Good. She said, our food arriving.

I tried one, and hummed in pleasure, shuddering and closing my eyes, seemingly in bliss, slowly eating the rest and doing the same.

"Good? Ruby asked, shoveling her own down.

I stopped what I was doing, freezing, realizing they were still there and blushing in embarrassment, face a dark violet, covering my face with my hands in embarrassment.

"What?" Ruby asked, mouth still full. "Something wrong with it?"

I shook my head, blushing more and shrinking in on myself.

"You choking?" Ruby asked, looking at me.

I shook my head again, blushing more when Weiss realised why I was acting like this.

"You really like that, don't you?" She asked.

I nodded shyly, hands still over my face, me still blushing.

"Good." Ruby said, grinning at me. "This is the best sushi ever, ya know."

I nodded shyly in agreement, blush starting to die down again.

"You still hungry?" Ruby asked, returning to her sushi. I nodded again, smiling.

"Alright." She said, getting me more.

I smiled, making sure to not look like I was about to have a orgasm as I ate this time.

"Good?" Rubby asked, still somehow shoveling her food.

I nodded, smiling at her, humming to myself after I finished my food.

"Good." She said, returning to shoveling her food.

I rocked back in forth in my seat, waiting patiently for them to finish.

They did, Ruby in a much less… polite manner.

"Now what?" Weiss asked. I shrugged, yawning a little.

"Tired?" Ruby asked.

I motioned 'a little sleepy' to them, yawning a little again immediately after.

"Well" Ruby said, picking me up. "Let's go home." I blushed immediately, resting my head on her shoulder.

She carried me home, setting me in her bed, tucking me in.

I smiled up at her, yawning adorably, curling my tail around myself, eyes fluttering sleepily.

"Night, Shifter.' Ruby said, kissing my forehead, leaving the room and turning off the light.

I was too tired to blush at the kiss, smiling a little wider and falling asleep.

* * *

I woke up in a strange predicament. I yawned, stretching and sleepily rubbing one eye as I looked around, where I was not registering a second as I stopped rubbing my eye and let my arms fall to my side, eyes widening as I realised I was naked in Ruby's bed… outside the house.

I eeped in surprise, grabbing the blanket and wrapping it around myself, blushing furiously and whimpering a little in embarrassment.

"How's it feel?" Yang asked, her and Blake coming out and sitting next to me.

I simply blushed more, clutching the blanket closer to myself and whimpering again, shaking a little.

"Good." Yang said, taking the blanket and her and Blake going inside, locking the door.

I eeped in surprise, covering my private areas with my hands and arms, wrapping my tail around myself for extra cover, crying a little now and shaking more, face dark violet, my eyes shut tightly trembling in place.

Ruby came out after a little bit, noticing me. She put her cloak over me, holding me.

"Don't worry." She said. "It's okay."

I clutched onto her like a lifeline, trembling more, tears still running down my face.

"It's okay." She said, rubbing me, hushing me. "I'm right here."

" _Yang and Blake did this_." I thought to myself, accidentally sending the thought to Ruby.

"It's alright." She said. "I'll handle them. But, right now, you're more important."

I decided to not dwell on the fact I just relearned how to speak mentally and instead focused on trying to calm myself down, eventually half asleep against Ruby, my head lying on her shoulder.

She rubbed me, scratching me like she did when I was Eevee. I purred, closing my eyes and relaxing against her, snuggling into her cloak.

She grinned slightly, keeping it up. I purred until I was almost asleep, struggling to stay up, not wanting to fall asleep again.

She kissed my forehead, rubbing me. I blushed a tiny bit, leaning into her more and falling asleep against her.

She held me, stroking me softly. I felt her take me inside, me still partially aware due to paranoia.

She set me on the couch, putting a blanket over me, stroking my forehead. My forehead was strangely warm, a look of discomfort on my face.

"You okay?" She asked. I shook my head no in my sleep, whimpering and coughing slightly.

She got me a cold washcloth, putting it on my forehead, Yang and Blake walking in.

"Not cool, guys!" Ruby said, crossing her arms. They left quickly, Ruby still tending to me.

I opened my eyes weakly, looking at Ruby and whimpering, sneezing and coughing, the sickness only getting worse.

"Don't worry." Ruby said, grabbing me some cough syrup. "You'll be fine."

I whimpered, coughing and sneezing again, more harshly than before.

"Oh, please don't get worse, Shifter." Ruby said, giving me some. I weakly took the syrup, face scrunching up a tiny bit, not liking the taste.

"It's good for you." She said, rubbing my forehead.

I simply whimpered, but coughed a little less harshly, still looking up at her weakly.

"Feeling a little better?" She asked.

I would've nodded, but I felt too weak, so I just continued to look at her weakly.

"Good.' She said, telling anyway. I heard Yang and Blake trying to sneak by, so I whimpered again, looking where I felt they were.

"Don't worry." Ruby said. "It's fine. You'll be okay."

I heard one of them break something, making Ruby turn and see the two of them.

"Sorry." Yang said, the two of them rushing out. I whimpered again, bringing Rubys attention back to me, me looking paler than usual.

"You okay?" She asked, changing my washcloth.

I wanted to shake my head no, but I was too weak to, eyes getting heavier as my eyelids drooped more.

"You should feel better after you sleep." She said, stroking my forehead.

I let my eyes closed, though it didn't look like I was having a good sleep at all, sweating and whimpering, a fearful look on my face.

"It's alright.' Ruby said as Yang and Blake came over once again.

"You guys are the worst!" Ruby said, chewing them out.

She went at it for a bit, me lying there. Eventually, all the noise woke me up, me weakly opening my eyes and whimpering from where I lay limply on the couch.

"You okay?" Ruby asked, turning to me after they left.

I tried to move, but couldn't whimpering weakly, looking terrible, worse than when I went to sleep.

"Please recover." Ruby said, rubbing me.

My body seemed to respond to the request/demand, using **Recover** , me getting a little better.

"You look better." Ruby said, smiling. "Keep it up."

My body responded, using **Recover** again, giving me the strength to weakly smile at her.

"You look way better.' Ruby said.

I smiled a tiny bit wider, weakly reaching out to her, looking a little loopy. " _I love you_." I stated loopily with my mind, the sickness causing my telepathy to 'sound' off.

"Aww" Ruby said. "Well, I love you too, Shifter."

Even sick, I could sense she didn't mean what I wanted her to, and, crying, I used **Teleport** , vanishing from view, leaving behind a confused Ruby.

A/N: Holy shit, we didn't mean to almost do 50k words... damn, enjoy the chap...


	4. Chapter 3

I stared blankly ahead, floating next to my Mistress in a darker version of my old clothes, it all being… darker, for lack of a better term.

"Ready?" She asked me.

I nodded stiffly, floating next to her.

"Good." She said, nodding. I snapped my fingers, using **Teleport** on me, her, and all the shadow Pokemon, bringing us directly into the middle of the city.

Soon, tons of trainers and gym leaders, including Ruby and the others, showed up, ready to fight.

The shadow pokemon charged the trainers and the gym leaders, leaving me, Ruby, and Cinder in a area closed off to ourselves.

"Shifter?" She asked. "Is that you?"

I seemed to not hear her, staring at her blankly, eyes lifeless.

"Why are you doing this, Shifter?" She asked me. I didn't answer, though I seemed to hear, a tiny amount of recognition coming into my eyes.

"Show her what you're capable of.' my Mistress said, nodding to me.

I charged a **Shadow Ball** between my hands, it looking… darker than usual.

"Shifter, what are you doing?!" Ruby exclaimed.

I fired it at her, it turning into a large beam and zooming towards her.

She dodged just barely, looking at me with shock and hurt. I cried at her look, but didn't seem to outwardly notice it.

"Shifter…" She said. "What happened to you?"

My clothes seemed to move slightly, revealing scars lining my arms and seeming to lead further before my clothes settled back into place, me charging a **Ice Beam**.

"Shifter…" Ruby said, noticing them.

I sensed the sadness in her voice, causing me to hesitate.

"What happened?" She asked.

I seemed to start shaking, memories of Cinder torturing me running through my mind… though I was still a shadow pokemon at the moment, making me turn and blast her with the ice attack full force, freezing her solid with a wide eyed expression on her face.

"Are you okay?" Cinder asked, putting a hand on my shoulder comfortingly, rubbing me.

I winced at the movement, sensing the malice hidden in her voice.

"Don't worry." She said, stroking my face. "We'll help the hurt go away."

I shivered, knowing that she meant another torture session, me freeing Ruby with a **Flame Blast** , turning to Cinder and freezing her solid instead.

"Th-thanks." Ruby said, shivering.

I shook, tears in my eyes as I collapsed onto my knees, catching myself with my hands and sobbing.

"Shifter.' Ruby said, holding me. "It's alright."

"Not quite." Cinder said, having been freed by one of Emerald's pokemon. She held up a small device, pushing a button on it.

My eyes widened in fear… before I felt… _something_ connect to me, making me narrow my eyes. I used **Psychic** , crushing the device, making Cinders eyes widened as my own glowed with power, me making all the shadow Pokemon in the area drop, also making Cinders team pass out as well… before I myself passed out, falling limply to the floor.

Ruby picked me up, carrying me back home.

I hugged her as she carried my back, whimpering against her as I changed back into my original colors, trembling against her as more memories of Cinders torture assaulted me.

"It's okay." Ruby said, stroking me. "You'll be alright."

I hugged her tighter, whispering a word that she didn't quite catch.

"What was that?" She asked, looking at me.

I clutched onto her more, whisper, voice hoarse and barely understandable. "Mommy." I said.

She caught it, smiling and holding me close, stroking me. I smiled a tiny bit at her acceptance, leaning into her strokes and calming down some, wrapping my legs around her waist and my arms around her neck, yawning.

"Tired?" She asked. I nodded, tail falling limply, it dragging on the ground, making me wince, but I was too sleepy to move it back up.

She picked it up, holding it as well as me, carrying me to the bed, tucking me in.

I reached out for her sleepily as she started to leave, whimpering.

She turned, coming back in and holding me in the bed, climbing in with me.

Weiss came in, climbing into bed with Ruby, not noticing I was there. I smiled a little, yawning adorably and cuddling into the blankets, falling asleep.

Weiss noticed, wrapping her arms around Ruby, falling asleep.

* * *

When I woke up, I looked around, the room being dark and I was alone, making me start to get flashbacks, shaking and whimpering, starting to cry a little.

"You okay in here?" Blake asked, peeking in.

I shook my head no, whimpering and shaking more.

"Well, come here.' Blake said, coming over, putting a hand on my head.

I leaned into the hand, but I was still whimpering and shaking.

She picked me up a little, holding me. I calmed down a little, smiling slightly.

Blake held me for a minute until I was calm, tucking me back in and leaving the room.

I snuggled into the covers, waiting for someone to come get me, since I didn't really have anything to do.

"I'm back!" Ruby called, entering the room. I sat up, smiling at her and reaching out for her adorably.

She came over, holding me close. I smiled, hugging her back, a 'mommy' escaping my lips.

She pulled me onto her lap, holding me still. I hugged her tighter, tail wrapping around us a couple of times.

" _Where'd you go?_ " I asked curiously.

"To get some cool stuff." She said.

" _What?_ " I asked, an excited look on my face as I looked up at her, resisting the urge to read her mind.

"Toys. 'She said, grinning as she pulled out a bag, dumping its contents onto the bed.

I immediately starting playing with them, smiling as I did, unconsciously making my form a little younger.

"Having fun?" Ruby asked, not noticing. I nodded, beaming at her before going back to playing, making adorable noises as I made a couple play fight.

She laughed, hugging me. I eeped in surprise, squirming in the hug.

"What?" She asked. I turned in the hug, dropping the toys, tickling her sides.

She laughed, tickling me back. I eeped, giggling and squirming, stopping my own tickles, unable to while she was tickling me.

She grinned, upping her intensity. I eeped again, giggling and squirming more, laughing a little.

She kept it up, not letting up. I giggled and squirmed the whole time, trying to get free and failing.

At this point, Weiss came in, aiding Ruby in tickling me. I let out a adorable squeak, squirming and laughing more, eyes watering from all my laughter.

After they stopped, Ruby touched my nose. I giggled, scrunching my face up and looked at my nose, cross eyed. " _Why'd you do that?_ " I asked Ruby.

"No reason." She said, shrugging.

I pouted childishly, crossing my arms and huffing adorably.

* * *

 **1: Well, this world wasn't that entertaining… Rindie interfered too much.**

 **2: yeah. I was actually looking forward to seeing the characters solve a problem for themselves for once.**

 **1:We need to hide the next world we go to from them.**

 **2: god, that guy's a pain.**

 **1:** _ **They**_ **only are doing what they think is best… let's go to one of the worlds that I've had an eye one while we were here, I think you'll like the concept around them.**

 **2: what's this one?**

 **!:Well, you'll see, want me to send you the link?**

 **2: yeah. But, I need a little break. All this bullshit is giving me a headache.**

 **1:K**

 **A/N Ran outta ideas, that's all folks!**


End file.
